The Dragon's Way
by Lucafier
Summary: After Igneels abandonment, Natsu goes to a certain village and meets a certain girl but after that he undergoes intense training learning new moves and becoming an all around badass being dubbed as the reincarnation of Bruce Lee . Natsu x Harem Op Natsu pm me for possible candidates or leave a review
1. Chapter 1

_**heyyo guys this is my first story so don't get mad at me** **but I am willing to any helpful comments and please keep the flames down to a minimal about 6 per chapter please mmy poor old heart cant handle more than that and I going to keep this chapter short because I is still a newb at this so then enjoy**_

* * *

Dear Natsu,

I'm sorry but I wont be with you anymore. I fear that I only a few last seconds of life so ill have to cut this a bit short. I'm being hunted and I'll have to go into hiding with the other dragons to insure their protection. I never wanted to leave Natsu but this is the only way I could insure your and the other dragons protection. remember all that I have thought you my son even if you can't see me im with you in your heart and remember this son you are the SON OF IGNEEL!, NATSU DRAGNEEL , GO AND SHOW THE WORLD WHAT IT MEANS TO BE A DRAGONSLAYER!

King of the fire dragons and your father

IGNEEL

"Igneel you...you flying bastard!" yelled our protagonist slamming his fist on the cold floor of their cave with tears cascading from his eyes "you didn't have to leave me here I could've gone with you and helped you."

Natsu then noticed something at the corner of his eye and wiped the tear in his eyes so he could get a better look at it and saw that it was a white scaled scarf and it was still strong with Igneels scent. Natsu just pulled the scarf around his body to get more of Igneels smell and warmth from the scarf llike how he would fall asleep with igneel.

"tomorrow ill look for you Igneel tom...morr...ow."said natsu but all his tears cased him to fall asleep

* * *

Time skip: 3 months

"Damn, another dead end." said a dirty, tired, and angry Natsu "How does his scent disappearing like this?!"as punches a nearby tree.

Natsu then calmed himself and tried to locate Igneels scent again ,but something was throwing his senses off it was ...smoke? then he walked towards to where the smell was coming from and was utterly shocked by the scene before him. Men where killing others ,kidnaping women and children ,setting fire to houses, and locked them up in strange boxes with circles.

"W-Whats going on?"

"Hey you there! come here!" said one of the guards but in one of his hands was a small girl a little girl with scarlet red (please tell you know who she is) who was resisting against the guards hold on her.

Upon seeing the red-head he felt a strong anger swelling up inside him. His body lit up like an inferno burning the man giving him 5th degree burns (if that's even possible) while giving the girl enough time to run away. After he lost control of his body and gave in to his anger and attacked every single guard he saw.

15 minutes later

The village was in ruins Natsu was able to take quite a few guards but they retreated with villagers they captured with them. He couldn't save any of them after a while he calmed down and started to work threw the ruble to find any survivors he found none so far. He fell down on his knees and started to sob he yet again couldn't help anyone from leaving the village to heaven or to the tower of heaven.

"this is the last place I haven't checked so far so please God let there be 1 survivor a least." said Natsu as he started to shift through the ruble and found the red-head from before.

Natsu quickly hurried to find some sort of pulse

1 minute, 5 minutes ,10 minutes nothing

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGG!"

Natsu couldn't handle it anymore and cried on top of the girl while hugging her

"why, why is the world so cruel?"

* * *

 _ **Yes why is the world so cruel?**_

 _ **Well that's all for this chapter stay tuned for the next one!**_

 __ **( -_-)**

\


	2. Chapter 2

_**yo I'm back and I've come baring gifts for this chapter**_

* * *

Natsu cried and cried for hours. How long? no one knew until he feel asleep next to the girl however before he collapsed he heard a soft and light so light that he could've missed even with his ears a _**Ba-bum**_ but sleep had over came him and he soon dismissed it from his mind

* * *

Natsu woke up in the morning and saw all that around him and saw only one thing, destruction, and remembered the events from last night. He shed a small a tear but quickly wiped it away.

'its all my fault its because I'm weak that Igneel had to leave and that the red-head next to me is gone' and he sat and meditated to himself for some time.

 _ **Ba-bum**_

 _ **Ba-bum**_

 _ **Ba-bum**_

'arg, what is that annoying noise I cant concentrate with that noise!'

Natsu then narrowed his ears and realized the noise was close to him in fact next to him! Wait next to me?

1 minute, 5 minutes

Oh yeah the red-head!

"Oi please tell me your alive!" hoped Natsu said while shaking her like a rag doll.

"uuuuuuhhhhh"

"Thank goodness your still alive! I thought I lost you back there!" said natsu bring her into a death hug

"Help...me ...cant ..."

"oh sorry I was just happy that I could at least save one person."

"huh what do you mean?" the red-head asked but then remembered what happened last night "Oh yeah I remember now'

" Im so sorry that I couldn't save anyone else you were the only survivor left here its my fault that I was too weak to protect the village please forgive me"

"Its alright besides 1 is always better than 0"

"thanks anyway my name is natsu dragneeel, the fire dragon slayer!" said natsu while posing " whats yours"

"Erza"

"huh that's it whats your last name?"

"I don't have one I never did have one.

"well then Ill give you one!"

"huh?"

"alrighty then how about?..."

10 minutes later

"uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu"

"how long do you plan on doing this?"  
" I got it Scarlet , Erza scarlet" said Natsu with pride in his voice

"scarlet sounds nice"

"yosh! From now on your Erza Scarlet!"

* * *

The end for this chap please leave a review of your way out it would be most appreciated


	3. Chapter 3

**hey guys im back with chap 3 locked and loaded BA DOSH!**

* * *

"So.. what now?" asked a confused Natsu

"Well what are you going to do?" asked Erza

"Well I'm going to continue my search for my dad for sure."

"Wow thats nice I never got to me my dad he died with my mother brfore i could remember him and i stayed with grampa Rob for most of my life so i never had any parents."

"huh so your like me i never met my parents either Igneel was my foster dad. He found me in the forest and took me in and taught and fed me."

"Wow what was he like?"

"Oh he was a fire breathing dragon." natsu said nonchalant breaking the sad scene

"..." and erza was left speechless because of all the stories the adult told her about how the eat people and they'll shallow her whole if she didnt eat her vegeables.

seeing her reaction Natsu said ," He's a real sweet guy if you to knowo him, but he has a short tempure and wouldn't hesitate to punish me.

Then all of erza's fears came true with that one sentence' i better start eating all my veggies from now on' erza thought as she paled a deathly white.

"Oi are you alright?" Natsu said as he tried to pull her out of her trumatised state

"yeah im fine thanks" erza said a bit more calm

"So i know what I'm goinh to do what are you goin to do?"

"Well you know...Um...I was thinking...maybe..uhh" said erza as she lookat her shoes as if they became intristing

"Come women out with it! I dont got all day!"

"Can I come With you on your Journy Please!?"

"Hmp good atitude and courage alright I like you come lets go" said Natsu as He was already walking the road from the village

"O-okay comming!" said an exited erza

* * *

Scene Break

Alright heres the thing writing about the whole journey would take up a HUGE chunck of time which i dont have because im writing this at 2:02 in the morning as in am so I'm just going to list it here and when it goes back to the scene it will be a time skip.

1\. Natsu wiil get training from a man named Fenrir who will be explained in the storyline

2\. Natsu would get a big power upgrade with new spells and will be badass

3\. erza got the hots for a guy

4\. Natsu will be weilding a sword

5\. Natsu will be badass

6\. there will also be a surprise this chapter

* * *

Time skip 2 years

 _An 12 year old Natsu and Erza ran into a couple of Ice wyverns on while trying to trace Igneel._

 **Fire dragons roar!** pushing back the wyverns but shortly came back

'Damn...They keep on coming back and I'm already near my limits. I just need to get Erza to safety' Natsu thought

Erza was behind him trying to hide away from dragons so they wouldn't eat for not eating her veggies 2 nights ago.

'alright i need to create a diversion to carry erza away from here"

 **Fire dragon roar!** however it wasn't aimed at the wyverns but the snow and on contact it created steam to make the perfect smokescreen for their escape. Just as the spell hit the snow Natsu ran and picked up Erza bridal style and ran as far from the scene.

'ah gotta find a place to hide Erza' as Natsu thought frantically trying to find a place to place erza

After a couple of minutes of running around Natsu was able to find a cave and place Erza inside.

"Alright Erza stay here Ill be right back okay."

"Wait where are going?" asked Erza

" Um..I'm going to go scout the area to make sure those flying shit cans didn't follow us okay? So be a nice girl and stay here." said natsu as calmly as he could

"okay just come back okay?" said erza a bit more happy

Natsu then nodded and ran out of the cave and immediately ran into the wyverns.

' Man these guys are presistant but i have to get these guys far away from erza as he could.'

" Hey you flying lizards follow me!" yelled natsu and started to run full speed and catching their attention.

* * *

Erza's pov

'how long has it been minutes? hours?days? weeks? 'she didn't know but she was cold and missed Natsu's warmth ' when are you comeing back Natsu?' asked erza as she fell asleep

* * *

Natsu's pov

Natsu laid face first in the snow defeated.

"I can't ..go down like this ...I promised .. erza.. i would ...come back." but natsu passed out from magic exhaust and tiredness(?)

Unknown to natsu a man in a cloak saw natsu

"Huh not everyday i find a boy passed out on a snowy mountain huh well better take him with me or else he'll die out here in the cold "

As the unknow man picked up Natsu and put him over his shoulder and walked him back to his camp.

"this will definatly be problem in the future already i can see already." groaned the man

* * *

"huh were are those wyverns?" said a cloaked man talking to no one " the magic council said there were many mages that were attacked and some killed by wyverns and needed me to take them out."

A couple more minutes of searching and found nothing

" hm the weathers getting worse I better take shealter" said the mystery man as he found a cave to take shealter in.

"I guess i should set base in here and go search for the wyverens a little bit more" said the man saw something unusually in the corner of his eye

'Hm whats a red-headed girl doing here?' he thought and started to cheak her temperature' shes got a high fever if i don't treat it it could be deadly'and with that he took out his pouch to find some herbs that could help the girl but found it empty.

'huh im out but there should be some herbs out here that could help and if hurry i could find them and avoid the storm in time' thought the man as he ran out of the cave to find the herbs

"ugh i can tell this will be a problem in the future already."groaned the man

* * *

 **That's a wrap for this story so same man different men you tell me. see ya**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyo guys I'm back better than ever with chap 4**

* * *

Erza's pov

"Mmm" said erza as she woke up

" Where am I" she said as she saw an unfamiliar wooden ceiling

"Your in the Fairy Tail infirmary" said a tall, middle aged, orange(?)haired man

" Huh? wait, Who are you and Where's natsu " said Erza franticly looking around to find her pink haired lov..eeeerrrrr friend yeah friend real smooth

"Who natsu?'

" He's my friend and we went to this snowy mountain to look for his dad. He has pink hair a bit taller than me and uses fire magic?" said erza

" mmmmm doesn't ring a bell kid."

" well I've got to go find him he might've got hurt or worse" said erza as she got out of bed and ran to the door but was stopped by the man

' Hey there calm down I brought you down here because you had a high fever and you were asleep for a day and I had to abandon my mission to get you here I and it would be a pain in my ass to go back to Mt. Hokabe to find you knocked out again.'

"But what about natsu I can't leave him there by himself " said erza feeling sad

" hey how about this you stay here and rest and i'll go back to Mt. Hokabe to look for your friend for 2 weeks its a promise okay"

"hmm I don't know if should trust you" said erza

" Come on I'm the amazing GILDARTS ,ACE of FAIRY TAIL!" said Gildarts proudly

" really I thought you were a loney man without a job who was into cosplay" said erza plainly

" that was a painful blow to my ego but somehow I'm now afraid of you"

" good" said erza who even without the tower of heaven was scary as fuck" I'm Erza Scarlet, now don't you have more pressing maters to attend to?'

"Yes ma'm" said gildarts who was depressed and went to do his task

Even gildarts who could make the whole world quake surrendered to a 12 year old how the might have fallen

* * *

The 2 weeks were stressful to her and had her on edge everyday worring about Natsu but also happy and carefree with the guild.

She had gotten to meet the guild members and the guild master who privately offered to teach her magic but she said she would think about it

Everyday it was noisy and loud with people drinking and people going on quests and etc and she decided to do something about that the erza way

However on the last day of the 2 weeks...

* * *

Erza was even more excited this morning because Gildarts was coming back today and hopefully with Natsu as everyone else started to pour in to the guild hall they kept their chats low for 2 reasons

1\. so they don't inquire erzas wrath

2 they also wanted to see who this Natsu person was like

Around 11:00 the town bells started to ring alerting everyone of the guildarts shift and with that erza got even more excited and was on the edge of her seat more than ever to see her natsu

Then came down the guilds door to reveal Gildarts but he wasn't happy but sad and he walked slowly towards erza who was at one of the bar's stool but erza was no longer happy but depressed be she saw no natsu

"I'm so sorry Erza I couldn't find your friend I tried searching everywhere but i found no proof or evidence of human life there" said gildarts as he dropped down to his knees and quietly cried

Erza was stunned that she didn't get to see Natsu again but she got and hugged gildarts

"Its alright gildarts at least you tried right i know you did your best its fine" then erza burst into tears while hug the man

* * *

Natsu's pov

"HMM where am I" said natsu groaning from the pain he was in and soon found out that half his body was in a cast

'Your in my tent at the top of i found you 2 weeks ago unconscious from a wyvern attack"

" oh cool , what a minute NOT cool who are you? and where's erza?" screamed natsu

" Hm erza? I don't who she is or where she is." said the mystery man

" then let me out of here i need to go find her" said natsu trying to stand up but his injurys said otherwise

" you shouldn't try moving around you were asleep for 2 weeks"

"2 weeks! then erza could be in deep trouble by now!"

"calm down son I know how you feel but I ensure you she is fine."

" How I do I can trust you?' said Natsu giving him the stink eye

" because I felt her magic pressure leave with another person with a high magic pressure"

"Oh No she's been kidnapped! How could I've let this happen!?" said natsu as he started to sobbing about how he failed

" Here I can show you that she's fine " said the man as he made a rectangle with his hands and started to widen it and in the gap was a black space

" Here you kid say the name of the person you want to see in the black space."

" okay I want to see Erza Scarlet " said natsu but nothing showed up in the black space

"hmmm are you that's her real name" asked the man

" no she doesn't have a real last name her name was just Erza" and as soon as natsu said that the space rippled and showed erza laughing with some people and smiling and having fun.

"Wow she really is fine and happy she looks more there then when she is with me maybe this is the best choice she'll be happy than quiet when she's with me."

"So kid what are you going to do now that you know where your lady friend is okay?" asked the man

"I don't know I mean for the past 2 and a half years I've been chasing after my dad but I don't know anymore," said natsu a little depressed

" Well how about this I sense a powerful magic inside you boy I would like to mentor you with my very own magic." said the man giving off a bright sn=mile like natsu's

'"HuH that's not a bad idea I might like that" said natsu " okay then I'm Natsu Dragneel and I would like you to be my mentor please!"

The man just snickered " Alright then My name is Fenrir nice to meet and I accept your request."

Upon farther inspection Natsu saw that he was middle age, silver hair, had green eyes, had a scar over his right eye and eyebrow and wore a cloak that covered up his back and wore standard armor and at his right hip was a black katana in its shealth

"By the way what kind of magic do you use?" asked natsu

"I use black and light magic" said Fenrir as he looked at the readers staring right in their eyes

* * *

 **WOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry if the chapter was late I was busy the last 2 days doing stuff and I was a bit to tired to pull a nighter like the 3 chap but I pulled one for chap 4 because of an review from rose gave the motivation to do so so thank you rose for the motivation and the other two reviews I love you guys (No Homo) I appreciated your comments and those who favored and follow this storied you guys keep me going so thank you and good night everyone**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, guys guess the one the only LUCAFIER! YAY sorry I haven't been updating as much lately. I seriously thought that this story was complete shit and wanted to stop writing fanfictions in all but I just felt like I should make another chapter and after a long conference with my team(my group of friends) I decided to come back and write this chapter and guess what? They implemented a new spell check system on here now you don't have to read my crappy grammer! BUT FOR NOW ONWARDS WITH THE STORY**

* * *

 **Time Skip 4 years (Now Natsu is 16)**

 **"FIRE DRAGON KINGS DEMOLITION FIIISSST"** shouted Natsu as he shot from where he was igniting his fist on fire charging Fenrir

"Huph, Is that the best you can do Natsu?" taunted Fenrir side stepping from Natsu's attack barely missing it by an inch but failed to notice Natsu's smirk as his fist destroyed the ground.

 **"SHADOW CHAINS"** immediately the 'Natsu' exploded and out from the burst came black shadowy chains instantly wrapping themselves around Fenrir's arms, legs, neck, and torso.

 _"Hmmm, I can tell he crafted these chains more powerful than the last time and I can feel it draining my magic. Good work Natsu you have done well these past few years."_ thought Fenrir as he saw Natsu jump out from the shadows of a nearby snow hill.

"Hah, I'm nowhere near done yet." As Natsu landed a few yards from the chained Fenrir.

Natsu now grew few more inches putting him up at 5'7, a much stronger build with a strong 8 pack but not making him overly muscular but not to be underestimated. He now wears black baggy pants that scrunch up at his ankles, a plain black shirt with a white outline going through the middle, and a red jacket on the outside that reaches to his thighs with metal clamps around his shoulders, back of his hands and on the lower ends of his jacket with the collar popped up passing his neck, with two belt buckles going crossing each other forming an X( **Think of Ragna from Blazblue** ) On his torso, tot the left of him, strapped by his belt is his sword, black two handed katana with no guard but with a black blade at where the guard would be but halfway slowly fades into a bright blue at the end sheathed in it's black scabbard .( **With the handle and blade combined its about 152 cm or 5 feet long and the width is 3 inches long** )

Putting his hand on the handle of his sword, Natsu begins charging an enormous amount of black magics swirling around him.

 **"Black magic: Secret sword arts of the black samurai: SEVEN RISING MOONS!"** and in a split second he disappeared and reappeared a few feet behind Fenrir as he resheathed his katana with a loud 'click' and with that 7 deep sword strikes can be seen on Fenrir's body that is until it dispersed into black wisps of shadows

"Shit he got away," whispered Natsu under his breath as he still had his hand on his sword on high alert.

"That was very powerful Natsu, It would've put me in the infirmary if it had connected but now that I see that you've gotten serious maybe I should too..."

Even with Natsu's enhanced senses, he couldn't pinpoint Fenrir's voice for it was coming in all directions until a large dark sphere connected with him from behind.

 **"Magnes Nevil Agol!"**

 **"** Aghg" as Natsu was blown up into the air but quickly regained his posture and landed safely on the ground.

"You better be quick on your feet Natsu cause here it comes! **DARK DEMISE!"** as an aura ring of darkness shot out of Fenrir encasing the entire terrain.

 **"GLORIOUS SHINING KNIGHT"** Natsu shouted as he became encased in a blinding light before clashing with Fenrir's attack canceling each other out.

"Ugh" groaned Natsu as he fell on one knee tired from magic depletion still in his glorious shining knight form," _DAMN IT, I knew I shouldn't have used seven moons rising without going into Bushi Samurai form and getting hit with the old farts attack drained my magic, and know my knight form is slowing taking the remainders of my magic, however I still have enough for one more move..."_

Natsu stood back up again firmly then started to gather a colossal amount of magic and he spoke in a deeper voice.

' **THE DRAGONS FROM THE SKY, THE GODS FROM THE HEAVENS ,THE MONSTERS FROM HELL, COME FORTH AND SHARE YOUR POWER WITH ME ...KAISER LUGA FORTA DECIMATION!"** Natsu then unleashed the colossal amount of magic building inside of him. The magiic had no color or form it just engulfed everything in a sphere with Natsu as its center...

* * *

 **Meanwhile in a certain place**

Makarov was a short man only reaching up to 3 feet tall wearing a jester outfit but in his little body contained an enormous amount of magic earning him the title of a Wizard Saint, however right now this saint was leaning in his chair contemplating on the portfolio on his desk.

" _How can just disappear in an instant it can't be possible, the mountain can't just grow legs and walk away, but the pictures on the lacrama proved otherwise the whole surrounding ecosystem just gone, 4 species became extinct from this event, and now the council wants me to send someone out to go investigate the site. Laxus and Mystogun are out on missions that just leaves Erza and MiraJane but Mira wouldn't take it seriously that just leaves Erza."_ making up his mind he got up and walked to his door

As Makarov walked out his office, he can see his guild partaking in an old Fairy Tail past time, Guild wide fights. Random objects and people soaring through the air everything was either in the air or broken and it was all encompassed around two sole females

The first of the two is Erza now S-class mage, growing taller to about 5'5, she wears her Heart Kruz armor all the time and rarely takes it off, with a blue skirt underneath, with gauntlets and boots to match her knight look. She also grew her long scarlet hair reaching her lower back and has been growing in more than one way if you know what I mean. Around her neck lies a white scaley scraf from her 'deceased', However, she is currently busy engaging in a fight with a platinum-haired girl over 'respecting strawberry cake'.

This platinum-haired girl's name is MiraJane Stauss the rival of Erza Scarlet and S-class mage of Fairy Tail. Wearing black booty shorts with a white belt, a black tank-top, black stockings, and a dog collar around her neck. Her hair is made into a pony tail tied together with a purple bow with a few strands of hair falling to the sides of her face. She as well has grown just as much as Erza and rivals her beauty.

"HA IS THAT ALL YOU GOT TIN CAN!" taunted Mira as she backflipped to avoid Erza's sword

"RESPECT THE CAKE DEMON SLUT" retorted Erza as she summoned another sword swiping aiming to decapitated Mira.

"HAHAHAHAHA, You won't hit me with those slow ass swings HAHAHAAH" laughed Mira as she dodged Erza once again landing a few behind her.

A very noticeable tick mark appeared on the old man's head

"ENOUGH!" as just like that everything stopped and everybody turned their heads to look at their master.

Letting out a long sigh to expel all of his pent up rage "Erza i need you in my office, Now," Makarov said emphasis on now.

"Yes master," responded Erza

"Ha, you're in trouble now tin can," said Mira smirking.

"Shut it whore" retorted Erza as she shot Mira a glare without breaking her stride but before Mira could retort Erza had already entered the master's office.

* * *

 **15 minutes later after the debriefing**

There was an eerie silence in the master's office.

"A-are you sure that the WHOLE and the surrounding environment was decimated?" asked Erza unbelievingly

"Yes my dear and the council asked me to send someone from Fairy Tail to investigate the event," said Makarov as his eyes were closed.

"Alright if you ask me to do so then I will pridefully carry out this mission," said Erza confidently a complete 360 from what she sounded earlier.

"Thank you, Erza here is a complete rundown of the mission and remeber Erza this is a S-class mission only you and me are supposed to know this no here is a ticket for the 8:00 train ticket you leave in 5 hour," said Makarov

Erza just gave a simple nod then turned around to go pack her mountain of suitcases for the mission.

" _I have a bad feeling about this ..."_ Thought Makarov

* * *

 **Meanwhile in a Forest 4 days after Erza's debriefing with Makarov**

"WAKE UP YOU RETARDED BAG OF SHIT!" yelled Fenrir pouring a bucket of water on Natsu.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAA" screamed Natsu as he shot up sitting up,"WHAT THE HELL OLD FART!"

"THAT'S FOR LOOKING THROUGH MY BOOKS YOU IDIOT, " said Fenrir as he turned his back on natsu "You've been knocked out for a week Natsu, and I have something to tell you as well,"

"Oh," said Natsu said as he looked down to see his whole lower half and torso covered in bandages and on his forehead, he was naked except for a white pair of shorts,"What happened?"

"Put on your clothes and then I'll tell you," said Ferir as he sat down his back still to natsu.

Finding his clothes next to him in a neat pile, he started to put then on and then joined Fenrir sitting next to him.

* * *

 **Flashback 1 week ago**

"THAT FUCKING IDIOT!" said Fenrir as he moved far and started to fly through the air but Natsu's magic was still consuming the land

 **"ENCHANTING GOD FORM!"** Fenrir then exploded in a bright white sphere **" ASTRA CREC TORC GOD'S REVENGE!"** A large light beam erupted from Fenrir and shot towards the sphere effectively piercing it and continuing it's path to the center and after a few seconds later the sphere exploded destroying the whole ecosystem in a bright light

After a few moments, the light died down to show a humongous crater where at least 4 Crocuses can fit in and still have room for more and in it's center was a naked Natsu.

Fenrir started to descend to Natsu and when he landed right next to Natsu he looked around to see the destruction. The only way he could describe the destruction was nothing. There was nothing in sight literally the only thing there was the dirt on the ground where a once large mountain and beautiful lake and healthy forest used to be.

"This is too much for me to cover up the only way to get away with this is to run away, hopefully ,the council won't notice," said Fenrir before looking around once more," Ha like they won't notice a mountain missing. It'll be a miracle if they don't notice." said Fenrir as he picked up Natsu and slung him on his shoulder.

* * *

 **FlashBack end**

"..And then I brought you here to heal you," said Fenrir as he stood up and looked straight at Natsu's onyx eyes

"Oh.. Sorry about that Fenrir I was just curious about what was in that book and then one thing lead to another.." started Natsu

"Its fine Natsu," said Fenrir as he cut Natsu off.

"Huh, really are you sure I mean you looked pretty angry when you woke me up," said Natsu

"Yes, while you were changing I thought about it more and It might do you good in your journey and in the long run just remember that that specific move of yours is extremely dangerous not to jus the environment but to you as well," said Fenrir dead serious looking straight in Natsu's eyes

"Yes , I understand Fenrir," replied Natsu seriously looking right back into Fenrir's eyes before he switched back to his childish side" So where are we going now Old Man," said Natsu as he stood up and started to stretch out his arms.

"There is no we anymore Natsu only you," said Fenrir sadly while looking down at the ground

"Huh what do you mean Old Man ," said Natsu stopping mid way of stretching his left arm

"There comes a time where the chick has to leave the nest. You are 16 now Natsu it's time for you to embark on your journey and an Old Man like me will only slow you down," said Fenrir as he looked into Natsu's eyes and put his hands on his shoulders

"No you won't! You and Igneel are the strongest people I know!" Natsu shouted back to Fenrir moving out of Fenrir's hands

"Natsu! I can't keep watching over you for the rest of your life, you'll never grow , these past years were the happiest of my entire life, I always thought of you as my son and This is no easier for me but i want you to grow stronger, to be the number one mage in the world,' said Fenrir

Natsu stood there shocked but understood what Fenrir told him," I-I understand Old Man," choked Natsu as he looked at the ground

Relived, Fenrir requiped a small box " Before I leave I want to give you something, here, I made it myself " as he gave the box to Natsu

Looking up Natsu took the box and opened it. It was a red dragon mask. There were red horns coming from the back of the mask, the snout of the dragon mask sticked out 6 inches, the slits where the eyes were white so you couldn't see the eye color of the wearer but the wearer could see you, and there was no bottom jaw only showing the wearer's mouth at the least.

Taking it out, the mask was beautifully made and was light despite the design,"Thank you, Fenrir" croaked Natsu as he was desperately trying to hold his tears back.

Shocked, Fenrir took a hold of Natsu and hugged him tightly but not too tightly careful to not break the mask and Natsu hugged him back with the mask still in his hands and they stayed like this for a minute until they broke apart.

"If you ever want to contact me, here's a lacrama just push some light magic in it and I'll pick it up and here's two books to help you further master your magic," said Fenrir as he requiped a green bag and gave it to Natsu

Natsu took the bag and put on his back,"Thanks old man."

Fenrir put both his hands on Natsu's shoulders again,"Farewell, Natsu good luck on your journey oh and before I go find a place named Fairy Tail there you will find someone there behind you, a few miles away is a town." said Fenrir before he turned around to walk away

Standing still watching Fenrir leave for a few seconds before turning around and walking towards the town Fenrir talked about while putting the mask ,Fenrir gave him, on

"Goodbye, Fenrir" said Natsu as he cried silently walking away

"Farewell,Natsu" said Fenrir with his eyes closed and a lone tear came out of his eye never breaking his stride

* * *

 **YAY I"m done I hope you guys liked it and if you want me to continue please review**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Guys, I forgot to tell you guys but I put a poll up so go check that shit out but thanks guys for your support on my last chapter I love you guys you guys are the reason I haven't quit yet but enough of this onward with the story**

* * *

 **WITH MIRAJANE... 2 HOURS AFTER NATSU SEPARATED FROM FENRIR**

"ELFMAN STOP PLEASE!" screamed Mira as she was on the ground a few yards with a broken leg. She was watching her brother lose control of the beast inside of him and right in front of him was her sister with her arms outwards to the beast. Mira was careless and forgot about the dangers of a S-class mission

"Come on Elf-nee lets go home," said Lisanna saif as she closed her eyes and smiled sweetly at the beast that took over Elfman.

The beast gave one look at Lisanna before raising its large arm at her above it's head.

"Lisanna get out of there NOW!" yelled Mira desperately hoping for someone to come and help her.

But before Mira could say anything else, the Beast struck Lisanna and launched her near a mountain.

"NOOO, LISANNNNNAAAA!" Yelled Mira as she looked over to where Lisanna was launched before the Beast walked over to where Mira was and standing directly over her.

Mira looked up , scared, eyes wide , as the Beast pulled his fist back to smash Mira into the ground,"RARARAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHGHGHHGH" roaered the Beast .

" _Is this the End for me? I have so much I still have to do"_ By now the Beast had already pulled his fist back to the max and was preparing to strike," _I still haven't put Tin Can in her place yet , Or experience having a boyfriend or going on a date, getting married, or having kids,"_ The was now launching its fist at the downed Mira whose head was down low with her eyes closed, _"I guess I'll be joining you in the afterlife...Lisanna,"_ thought Mira as she gave a sad smile and waited for the Beast to kill her.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

'thud'

.

.

Mira opened her eyes and looked up and she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

A young man was standing over her like he was guarding her. He was wearing a red dragon mask without the bottem part of its jaw wearing red and black clothes with red scalely wings protuding from his back. But the most surprizing thing about him was not that he stopped the Beasts attack with his bare back, no, it was what was in his arms. In his arms, was...

"LISANNA!," yelled Mira before she took her sister from the man and checked her pulse and felt a faint beat from her heart meaning she was still alive but when she looked back at the man he quickly turned around and grabbed the Beasts arm and threw him high into the air .

 **"FIRE DRAGON KING'S EXPLODING LIGHT ROOOOAAAAR"**

An enormous stream of stream of fire erupted from the man's mouth and was continuing its journey towards Elfman but on its journey, large bursts of light were seen on the fire and when the stream hit Elfman a bigger explosion appeared and launched Elfman higher in the air but the man wasn't done there.

 **"SHADOW CHAINS!"**

Like the fight with Fenrir, shadowy chains shot out from the man' arms and within a few seconds the chains wrapped around The Beast's arms, legs, and its neck and with a strong yank, the Beast came hurling back to the man at an astonishing speed. However, the man was already getting into his stance with his right fist next to him charging up with Light magic and just as the Beast's body was quickly descending towards the mysterious man

3

2

1

 **"SHINING EXCALIBUR!"**

The man's fist went in an 180-degree angle meeting the Beast's face at 90 degrees and pummeled the large creatures body into the ground creating a large crater in the ground about 5 meters wide in every direction.

After straightening up , the man let out a long sigh and retracted the long scaly wings on his back and walked over to Mira.

He then knelt down to Mira's eye level and looked at her sister in her arms as small tear droplets started to fall from Mira's face onto Lisanna's face.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't strong enough to save you Lisanna," said Mira as she wept for her sister

"It's okay Mira-nee, I'll s..ee you and... Elfman... again in another...life, " as Lisanna turned to see Elfman as the beast was slowly receding back to show Elfman beaten in the crater. "I'm ...just glad that ...you ...and...Elfman are ...okay," said Lisanna before she closed her eyes and smiled as she spent her last moments in her sister's arms

"Here give her to me," said the man in a calm voice as he held out his hand to take Lisanna from Mira.

"W-Why? What are you going to do to her?" asked Mira as she clutched Lisanna closer to her chest.

"If it makes you feel better she can rest in your hands," said Natsu as he started to gather Light energy in his hands

 **VITAE TRIBUO INGENIUM NATURES LOVE** " chanted the man as he started to glow in a bright light enough for Mira to divert her eyes away from the man and after a few minutes the light died down and Mira looked back at the man to find him panting quite a bit as well as a bit of sweat coming from his forehead.

"Hey, are you," but she was cut off when Lisannas body started to glow in a dim light but quickly died down and when it did Lisannas heart was beating once again.

Mira's eyes widen in shock "LISANNA!" shouted Mira as she started to shake her sister

"Calm down," said the man as he evened out his breathing and was breathing normally no,"She's fine now but she'll be unconscious for a while."

"Thank you, " Mira said softly and quietly

"It's no problem but first what about you?" said the man as he then began to gather light energy in his hands again.

"Oh, Its okay I' fine ," Mira said back

"You don't look like it. Here let me help you," said the man as he gathered light magic in his hands and put them on her shoulders

"EPP!" squeaked Mira as he touched her so suddenly but as soon as he touched her she began to feel warm inside and began to melt in his hands

 **"HEALING LIGHT"**

After a few minutes, he moved his hands from her and immediately she began to miss his touch but quickly hid the fact.

"There you should be feeling better now. Try to move your leg," said Natsu as the light disappeared from his hands.

"Huh? play around with me. I know for a fac-" started Mira

"Just do it," said the man as he stood back up and walked over to the crater where Elfman was.

Reluctantly she began to move her leg and surprisingly it didn't hurt and when she move all her body parts it didn't hurt at all except for her soreness

"How did you do this?" asked Mira as the man came back with Elfman on his shoulders and plopped him down next to Mira and began to heal him as well

"With a little bit of magic," said the man.

"Don't fuck around with me," Mira then stood up and pointed at the man," You just brought my sister back to life, and healed me and my brother and only sweated a little bit and the answer you give me is 'a little bit of magic'?" shouted Mira

"I don't want to talk about it," snapped the man as he finished healing Elfman," It's late, we should probably set up camp before it gets too dark," said as he walked over to a nearby rock to grab his backpack that he had stashed there before he got there.

"Sorry, I'm just shocked that's all," said Mira as she held her head low

"It's fine,but can you help me gather firewood?" asked the man as he pulled something out of his bag.

"But what about Elfman and Lisanna? what if they get attacked? I can't just leave them out here in the open," said Mira as she got a little angry as she stared into the dragon mask's eyes.

"You're not, I'll make some clones to watch over them and make camp while we're gone," replied the man as 5 black holes appeared next to the man and tendrils came out of them to form 5 clones that exactly looked like the man and began to walk over to the two siblings and form a protective circle around them both.

"They'll alert me if anything happens but in the meanwhile, I'm going to go look for some food I'll be back later," said the man as he walked into the forest.

A bit pissed off, Mira reluctantly went to find the firewood

* * *

 **30 minutes later( who wants to see people get wood and food it's boring)**

Mira and the man were sitting next to each other at the fire eating the fish the man caught. As they were eating, Mira saw that the man was only a little bit taller than her meaning that he was around the same age as her and that he had pink hair coming from the back of his mask.

"Did you die your hair pink?" ask Mira as she pointed out his hair.

A very noticeable tick mark formed on his forehead and irritated him

"No, this is my natural hair color and its not pick it's salmon!" shouted the man

"Alright, alright calm down jeez it was only a question," said Mira as she was trying to calm the pick haired teen.

"So what's your name?" asked Mira

"Natsu Dragneel, Yours?" asked Natsu

"MiraJane Strauss, those two are my brothers and sisters, Elfman and Lisanna," said Mira as she pointed at the two who were still surrounded by the clones Natsu made.

"So what magic do you use, I saw a little bit of it but what is it?" asked Mira

"Light, dark, and fire dragon slayer magic," said Natsu," I learned light and dark magic from my teacher and Fire dragon slayer magic from my dad."

"You use three different types of magic!?" yelled Mira," Not only that but a lost magic too?"

"Uuh, Yeah, " said Natsu," You know about Dragon slayer magic?"

"Yeah, There's this bookworm at my guild and she just so happens to have a book about dragon slayers," said Mira," What about your light and dark magic?"

"Oh my teacher taught me those but I'd rather not talk about it right now," said Natsu as he looked down at the ground.

"Sorry, If I brought up bad memories for you," Mira quickly replied once she saw his downtrodden face.

"It's okay but what about you? What magic do you use?" ask Natsu as he lifted his head.

"Take over magic, It allows me to capture the souls of monsters that I've beaten and then later use then in battle," said Mira

"Ohh that's neat So you can take over a dragon's body?" asked Natsu as he was certainly intrigued by Mira's magic

"Uh, I don't know I would have to beat a dragon to take over a dragon," said Mira as she looked down at the ground while Natsu was imagining what Mira would look like if she was able to take over a dragon.

"Thank you," said Mira

"Hmm? for what ?"

"For saving my family and for saving me. If only I wasn't so careless and weak this would've never happened!"

"Hey don't beat yourself up for it everybody makes mistakes all the tim-"

"But my mistake almost got Lisanna killed! I'm a monster" as Mira started to cry into her hands.

As Mira cried into her hands, she felt strong warm arms around her and stroked her hair gently. Natsu was hugging her.

"You're not a monster Mira. You're a beautiful young lady who made a mistake and is feeling the consequences of it. What do you think your siblings would say if they saw you like this?"

Mira then remembered in the past when Elfman and Lisanna learned take over magic so that she wouldn't be alone.

"They would tell me to move on and tell me that it's not my fault,"replied Mira as she calmed down and clung onto Natus's warm body.

"It's not your fault Mira, this is just an accident. Use this to your advantage to make you push yourself harder to make sure this never happens again," said Natsu soothingly

"Thank you, Natsu ...for everything," said Mira as she stopped crying," Do you mind if I stay like this for awhile?"

"No, not at all just take your time," said Natsu as he continued to comb her hair his hand. After a while, they fell asleep together hugging each other

* * *

 **I hope you guys like I rushed it a bit because I'm starting school again but I really wanted to get this chapter out so yeah and also**

 **THERE IS A POLL UP ON MY PROFILE PLEASE CHECK IT OUT I WILL NOT START A NEW CHAPTER UNTIL YOU GUYS HAVE VOTED**

"


End file.
